Retarded love
by riatha
Summary: Colección de one-shots escritos para la tabla de Heroes de 10fandoms. Peter/Mohinder. Slash. La mayoría de veces fluff y retarded love.
1. Genética

Le intenta explicar a Peter como va más o menos lo de la genética. Pero Peter no lo entiende.

Que no es que sea tonto, es que no presta atención.

Y Mohinder se cansa de hablar a las paredes.

Así que deja atrás lo de los puentes de hidrógeno y el RNA y todas esas cosas de las que Peter no ha oído hablar jamás (aunque probablemente sí, sólo que no debió prestar demasiada atención) y se lo explica con dibujos y diagramas.

_Pero Peter sigue sin entender nada._

-¿Así que eso sirve para hacer pruebas de paternidad y para descubrir a violadores y cosas de esas?

O entiende lo que quiere, más bien.

-Sí, entre otras cosas.

-Pues mola, esto de la genética. Es como en CSI y aquel programa de casos reales, ¿sabes?

A veces a Mohinder le dan ganas de abofetear a Peter.

_Claro que la mayoría de las veces Peter sonríe luego como si tuviera tres años y acabara de hacer la travesura más graciosa del mundo y a Mohinder no le queda más remedio que perdonarle. (Un poco)._

Esa es una de esas veces.

Una de esas veces en las que Mohinder se frota las sienes con los dedos y cierra los ojos tratando de buscar paciencia de debajo de las piedras.

Puede que incluso resople un poco y frunza el ceño intentando recordar qué es exactamente lo que ve en Peter.

Puede que Peter se lo recuerde cuando ríe bajando un poco la mirada y dejando que el flequillo caiga sobre sus ojos. Puede que lo acabe de recordar cuando Peter le rodee la cintura con los brazos y le susurre al oído que cuando se enfada está muy gracioso.

_Y la verdad es que esa tarde la genética queda un poco abandonada._

Mohinder se da contra el borde de la mesa, nota el canto contra la espalda y la lengua de Peter contra la suya. Es difícil, intentar coordinar su cuerpo para que responda y a la vez intentar no caerse. Sobre todo si Peter le roza la cadera con el pulgar y juega con los botones de su camisa.

Así es ya prácticamente imposible.

Si además Peter empieza a lamer su cuello y le desabrocha la camisa en el proceso, lo único que puede hacer Mohinder es echar la cabeza hacia atrás y tratar de no gemir muy alto.

Y ni siquiera eso puede hacer, que la verdad es que Mohinder siempre ha sido un poco escandaloso.

Pero Peter no parece recordar ese pequeño detalle; tampoco parece recordar que están en un laboratorio en el que puede entrar cualquiera en cualquier momento. Así que sigue lamiendo el cuello de Mohinder y bajando hacia la clavícula, le lame el pecho y sonríe contra la piel del abdomen cuando desabrocha el pantalón de Mohinder y lo baja un poco.

El resto Mohinder no lo recuerda muy bien. Sólo recuerda humedad y calor, mucho calor. Recuerda gemir _Pete_r al correrse y apretar los dedos contra la mesa.

Tiene la vaga imagen de un Peter despeinado y con un bulto perceptible bajo los pantalones. También recuerda un _nos van a pillar_ que probablemente salió de su boca.

Supone que follaron en los laboratorios (otra vez), más que nada porque tiene marcas por todo el cuerpo y el laboratorio está un poco desordenado al día siguiente.

También lo supone porque la última imagen que recuerda es Peter desnudo y sonriendo maliciosamente mientras pregunta:

-¿A qué esto es más interesante que la genética?

Y Mohinder no recuerda qué contestó o si contestó siquiera, pero a su pesar, la respuesta es un sí.

_Jodido Peter Petrelli._


	2. Bomba

Tiene consecuencias.  
Es decir, por supuesto que tiene consecuencias.  
Fue una puta bomba humana. Explotó. Voló por los aires y se llevó a su hermano con él. ¿Cómo no va a tener consecuencias?

Pero algunas de las consecuencias de la explosión son... francamente hilarantes.

Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera era una bomba de verdad. Es decir, es cierto que el mundo se hace pedazos y que todo se vuelve negro y que de repente hay calor, ¿pero bombas de esas con cable rojo y cable negro? No es una bomba de ésas.

_Y sin embargo, le asustan terriblemente las cuentas atrás y los números en rojo._

(Mohinder cree que es por asociación de conceptos.)

El caso es que a veces es un poco desternillante.

Como cuando pita el horno o cuando cuentan hacia atrás en los concursos, y Peter chilla un poco o se sobresalta, y Mohinder se ríe dejando la risa rozarse con la garganta y al final a Peter no le queda otra que sonreír ligeramente, casi como disculpándose y dejarse besar por Mohinder.

_Pero otras veces no tiene ni puta gracia._

Entonces Peter cuadra los hombros y tensa ligeramente la mandíbula. Endurece la mirada y parece más distante.  
Y acercarse parece una tarea digna de titanes, pero Mohinder debe ser algo parecido, porque se acerca por detrás y posa la barbilla en el hombro de Peter. Le abraza desde atrás y simplemente se queda ahí. Con él.  
_Y no hace falta más._

Pero Mohinder sigue odiando al jodido Ted Sprague. Podría odiar a la genética, pero entonces sería odiar una parte de sí mismo. En vez de eso odia a Ted, que fue el culpable de que Peter explotara, en realidad. (O algo así).

Porque, ¿Hablar de bombas cerca de Peter?  
Es como hablar de arañas cerca de alguien con aracnofobia o de ascensores con un claustrofóbico, o como hablar de enfermedades con un hipocondríaco o como hablar de la muerte con... con alguien a quien le dé miedo la muerte. Que suele ser cualquiera en general.

Y Mohinder cree que no tiene tanto que ver con el hecho de bueno, la bomba. (Todo eso de explotar y dejar de ver y fundirse en calor y sentir que el mundo deja de girar).  
Mohinder tiene la ligera percepción (y esa ligera percepción es casi como encontrar a alguien con un cuchillo en la mano en la escena de un crimen) de que todo el asunto tiene más bien que ver con su hermano. No el suyo, el de Peter.

Y casi no se atreve a pronunciar su nombre. _Nathan. Peter._ Peter y Nathan en una misma frase le hace sentir un poco culpable. Jodido encanto Petrelli.

Pero eso. ¿El trauma de Peter? Tiene más que ver con Nathan que con bombas.

Y Mohinder no quiere pensar demasiado en la relación de Peter y Nathan. (Casi de la misma forma en que no quiere pensar demasiado en la suya propia con Nathan).

Así que se limita a evitar ciertos temas.

Nada de política en la casa, nada de familia, nada de hablar sobre la infancia, nada de nada que pueda recordar a Nathan. (Y al final no sabe si lo hace por él o por Peter).

En realidad todo es muy confuso.

_ÉL, Peter, Nathan. _

Confuso.

Confuso en plan no hay nadie que lo entienda.

Quizás porque tampoco quiere entenderlo.

En realidad lo único que entiende de todo el asunto es que las bombas son malas.

(Y que Peter es bueno).

A veces su mentalidad es como la de un niño de cuatro años. Quizás menos.

Pero mientras recupera su edad mental habitual, se dedica a intentar que Peter no piense en bombas.

(Y no le cuesta mucho trabajo hacerlo).


	3. Destino

Peter hace esa cosa. Eso de creer que puede huir de él (pero no puede).

Cree que puede salvarlos pero en realidad no, y todo lo que han construido se destruye poco a poco mientras Peter trata de salvar el mundo, sin que Mohinder pueda hacer nada.

_Al final, Mohinder está convencido de que es el destino._

Porque no puede ser normal eso de que cada vez que las cosas parecen ir un poco bien hay otro fin del mundo.

Es apocalíptico, joder. (Literalmente).

Y Mohinder nota a Peter cada vez más huraño, algo más serio, nota su mirada más dura y como cada vez sonríe menos.

Le ve mirar a su hermano (el presidente) en la televisión, y nota como aprieta los labios. (Casi se puede oír la cicatriz abrirse un poco más y sangrar).

¿El destino? El destino es un cabrón.

Primero les junta y espera a que crean que pueden sonreír todas las mañanas al despertarse para al final obligarles a salvar el mundo.

(Y Mohinder tiene ganas de gritar _qué se joda el destino, qué se joda el mundo_).

Pero al final sabe que no podría.

Así que sigue con Peter hombro con hombro, espiando en el gobierno, tratando de encontrar la cura de la enfermedad, pasando información a la resistencia y encogiéndose cada vez más bajo el peso sobre sus hombros.

_Y con Peter cada vez más empeñado en salvar el mundo y perdiéndole a él en el proceso._

Jodido destino.


	4. Cucaracha

No tiene ningún carácter científico, pero es lo que tienen las fobias, que no son lógicas ni coherentes ni explicables. (Por eso Peter no imaginaba que Mohinder fuera a tener ese miedo irracional a las cucarachas.).

Y sin embargo ahí está subido a una silla de la cocina y negándose a bajar hasta que Peter saque a esa apestosa criatura descendiente de Satanás salida de las profundidades del infierno comúnmente llamadas alcantarillas (en palabras textuales del Doctor Suresh). Sí, Mohinder tiene miedo a las cucarachas, pánico, terror absoluto; de hecho, según él si hay alguna cosa odiable en este mundo esa es la Blattodea (y da igual cuanto se ría Peter de él, Mohinder va a seguir llamando a las cucarachas comunes Blatta orientalis, porque la palabra habitual siempre le recuerda al ruido que hacen dichos insectos al ser aplastados contra alguna superficie dura).

Pero a Peter la situación le parece demasiado divertida, así que se sienta en el suelo de la cocina a esperar que la cucaracha se vaya o algo y a observar mientras a Mohinder (y se haría unas palomitas, pero eso sería demasiado cruel incluso para él).

-No tiene ninguna gracia, en serio.

Y cuando Mohinder ha dicho lo mismo al menos unas cincuenta veces pierde algo de significado, la verdad.

_Peter se apoya contra la puerta de la nevera y el flequillo le otra vez algo largo. Mira de reojo bajo el pelo que le cae sobre los ojos, piernas cruzadas y camiseta que le va algo corta. Sonrisa de medio lado y manos apoyadas en las rodillas._

-¿Puedes sacar la jodida cucaracha de aquí?

Peter se ríe entre dientes y le brillan los ojos.

(Y a Mohinder no se le pasa el enfado para nada y no sonríe con los ojos ante lo infantil que es su novio).

-Has dicho jodido. No sabía que dijera palabrotas, Doctor Suresh.

Y Mohinder rueda un poco los ojos y está a punto de decir algo; algo como:

-Entonces debo de estar acostándome con otro, Peter. Porque te recuerdo que sí digo palabrotas cuando follamos, sólo lo hago cuando estoy nervioso.

Algo que en realidad no quiere decir pero acaba diciendo porque hay una cucaracha apestosa en el suelo y Peter se ríe de él.

_Al final Mohinder acaba sentándose en la mesa de la cocina y cruzándose de brazos como si tuviera cinco años._

-Yo creo que está muerta.

Peter habla a Mohinder, pero en realidad es como si estuviera haciendo un monólogo porque éste le ignora y se cruza aún más de brazos y hace esa cosa que a Peter le parece tan graciosa. Eso de fruncir el ceño y apretar los labios.

-Es la única explicación que le veo a que no se haya movido en la hora que llevamos aquí.

Pero Peter es tenaz y sigue insistiendo aunque no obtenga ninguna reacción.

-O eso o en realidad es una cucaracha de mentira y algún estúpido la ha colocado con el único objetivo de pasar el rato porque estaba un poco aburrido.

Y también es un poco suicida (y encima el hijo de puta lo dice con una sonrisa en los labios y mirada limpia acompañada de expresión inocente del tipo "yo nunca he roto un plato" y el cabrón ha roto la vajilla entera una y otra vez).

_Si le hubieran preguntado a Peter éste jamás hubiera dicho que Mohinder era ágil y veloz, pero lo es (aunque pueda que tenga más que ver con el ansia de venganza que con su verdadera habilidad)._

Mohinder baja de la mesa de un salto y persigue a Peter por toda la casa.

Corre rápido, el doctor, así que el tramposo de Petrelli recurre a trampas y artimañas entre risas ahogadas y explicaciones entrecortadas.

_Se vuelve invisible mientras Mohinder le persigue y le toca en el hombro para provocarle, se aparece y desaparece para hacerle rabiar, vuela cuando Mohinder se acerca demasiado._

-Es que estabas tan gracioso. En serio.

Y no puede acabar la frase porque la risa le impide hablar, se enjuaga las lágrimas con los dedos y Mohinder le atrapa contra el suelo con un salto y un grito triunfal (¡JA!).

Caen con un golpe seco contra la alfombra y Peter se convulsiona en medio de un ataque de risa.

-No tiene gracia.

Pero a Peter debe de parecerle que sí la tiene, debe de parecerle tremendamente hilarante, porque se estremece entre espasmos y carcajadas entrecortadas.

-No me puedo creer que no te dieses cuenta.

_Ojos cerrados y espalda ligeramente arqueada._

Mohinder se coloca sobre él a horcajadas y le coge las muñecas sobre la cabeza.

Acerca su rostro al de Peter y realmente está intentando mantener la cara de enfado (sólo que no lo consigue).

-Eres como un puto crío, Petrelli.

(Y se le escapa una sonrisa sin que pueda evitarlo).

Peter alza el rostro y trata de besarle, pero Mohinder se aparta y adopta una expresión maligna que no acaba de ser convincente.

Ondula las caderas y Peter gime bajo él.

-_Mohinder._

Y realmente la intención de Mohinder era dejar a Peter con las ganas, pero le da la sensación de que siempre que intenta castigar a Peter al final se acaba castigando a sí mismo, y a él eso del sadomasoquismo como que no le acaba de ir mucho.

Así que se levanta y finge que se va, pero se deja coger cuando Peter se levanta y le abraza por la espalda, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro mientras mete una mano bajo la camisa de Mohinder y le lleva a la habitación.

_Y Mohinder se deja compensar por Peter, que le besa como si realmente estuviera arrepentido (sólo que no lo está) y le desnuda entre promesas de no volver a hacer algo semejante y sonrisas contra la piel que evidencian que mañana mismo va a volver a hacer otra de sus tonterías._

Pero Mohinder gime y jadea bajo Peter y tampoco parece que le importe tanto.

_(Es sólo que… ¿cucarachas?)_


	5. Cerebro

Peter es lo que suele considerarse socialmente retrasado. O retrasado a secas, Mohinder no está muy seguro.

A veces incluso duda de la existencia de un cerebro en la cabeza de Peter, así de retrasado es Peter.

Bien, es decir, es obvio que tiene un cerebro. Tiene que tenerlo. Camina y habla y en general vive, pero no parece usarlo mucho, a decir verdad.

-He hecho la cena.

Lo que explica en general el olor a quemado de la casa cuando abre la puerta y en particular el aspecto de la cocina.

O lo que solía ser la cocina.

_No parece usarlo nada, joder._

Han llamado comida china y están tirados en el sofá con el olor a chamuscado filtrado en la ropa. Esa mierda de olor no se va a ir en días, mierda. (Y Mohinder no lo sabe por experiencia, por supuesto).

Comparten tallarines y arroz tres delicias mientras ven un programa en la tele que trata sobre récords estúpidos. Mohinder preferiría ver algo un poco más… cultural.

Pero Peter llegó antes y tiene el mando. Son las normas de la casa.

-Este programa es la hostia.

Peter lo dice con la boca llena de arroz y un brillo en la mirada algo infantil.

_Definitivamente no tiene cerebro._

-Podrías presentarte.

-¿uh?

-Al programa, digo.

Peter no le hace mucho caso, quizás porque se está peleando con el rollito de primavera, quizás porque ha visto el brillo en los ojos de Mohinder.

-Podrías ganar al más estúpido fácilmente.

Lo intenta. De verdad. Intenta poner una cara seria y que no le traicione la sonrisa de medio lado. Intenta no dejar escapar la carcajada.

_Pero es difícil cuando Peter Petrelli deja la comida china en la mesa con dramatismo y se lanza sobre él entre risas y amenazas._

"Se va a enterar usted, doctor Suresh".

Mohinder suplica por su vida. (Y la verdad es que no es que sea muy convincente.)

"La comida, Peter, la comida, vas a tirar la comida en el sofá, para, la comida"

_Pero Peter es un Petrelli, un hombre duro, y no tiene piedad._

Así que le mete las manos bajo la camisa que ya estaba medio desabrochada y le hace cosquillas entre mordiscos en el cuello y preguntas a media voz. _¿Se cree muy gracioso, doctor Suresh?_

Que es la clase de pregunta a la que no se suele contestar, pregunta retórica, lo llaman.

_Sí._

Pero Mohinder nunca ha sido de los que se ciñen a las normas.

-El doctor Suresh, siempre hablando de más.

Y es más bien un jadeo contra su oído, así que Mohinder se calla, porque la verdad es que tampoco sabe que decir, y se deja quitar la ropa, y se la quita a Peter, y le besa contra el sofá y lo acaban manchando igual.

-¿Sabes? Para no tener cerebro tienes una motricidad asombrosa.

Puede que Peter responda algo, pero Mohinder no lo sabe, porque le besa mientras se acomoda contra su pecho y contra la moqueta del suelo en el que han acabado follando.

Cuando se separan recibe un puñetazo suave en el brazo. _Pero no duele._

-Tú sí que no tienes cerebro.

_Y eso sí que no se lo permite._


	6. Táser

-En serio que quiero saber cómo es.

-En realidad no quieres, Mo.

-Sí quiero.

-No quieres.

-Sí.

-No.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sí.

-Luego dices que yo soy el infantil en esta relación.

-_Eres_ el infantil.

-_Porque sí._

-Eso ha sido una muy mala imitación.

-No lo ha sido, doctor Suresh. Incluso he imitado bien tu acento.

-¿Me lo vas a enseñar o no?

Ésa es un poco la dinámica de la discusión que llevan manteniendo durante aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos. (Minuto arriba, minuto abajo).

_A ratos se les olvida sobre qué discuten exactamente._

-Depende.

-¿Depende de qué?

-¿Qué me das a cambio?

Y Mohinder no puede evitar la sonrisa que se le escapa por la comisura de los labios. _Jodidos Petrelli._ Lo llevan en la sangre, joder.

-Lo que quieras.

Y después de tanto tiempo uno (Mohinder) debería haber aprendido que hay cosas que simplemente no se le pueden decir a un Petrelli. _Lo que quieras_ es una de ellas.

-Trato hecho.

Mohinder alza las cejas.

-No seas impaciente, doctor Suresh. Lo sabrás después.

La sonrisa que Peter esboza no augura nada bueno, definitivamente.

(Y Mohinder frunce el ceño, pero aun así le estrecha la mano a Peter y cierra el trato).

-¿Preparado?

Mohinder asiente no muy convencido y extiende la mano cuando Peter empieza a lanzar chispas azules con los dedos.

La separa rápidamente.

-Espera.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-¿De verdad que no me vas a hacer daño?

-De verdad.

-Elle hace daño.

-Elle está loca.

Lo que, hay que admitirlo; es un punto a favor de Peter, así que extiende el brazo y no aparta la mano cuando Peter la junta con la suya.

_Y contra todo pronóstico, no duele._

Es más, es incluso agradable.

(Agradable en plan cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos y un calorcillo agradable que le enciende todas las terminaciones nerviosas).

Entonces Peter esboza una sonrisa maliciosa y le da un calambrazo a Mohinder, que nota la electricidad recorrerle toda la columna vertebral y un latigazo de dolor en las falanges.

Da un manotazo a Peter y se separa de él instintivamente.

-Era para que vieras lo que hace Elle.

Y el muy cabrón ni siquiera se molesta en intentar aguantarse la risa que se le escapa entre las vocales.

-Ha dolido.

-Lo sé.

(Y Mohinder prefiere no pensar en cómo lo sabe)

-Ahora quiero mi recompensa.

-Ni hablar, me has hecho daño.

-No sabes aún qué es.

-Da igual, no te la mereces.

Pero Peter se acerca a Mohinder y le susurra algo al oído mientras con un dedo le recorre el pecho dejando a su paso el vello de punta a causa de la electricidad.

Y Mohinder se sonroja y niega con la cabeza, pero se deja besar por Peter y le acompaña al dormitorio entre golpes contra la pared y risas ahogadas.


	7. Gafas

Mohinder suele decir que Peter es un desastre. La mayoría de las veces, se le olvida decir que él también lo es.

Es la clase de persona que olvida que tiene comida al fuego, siempre y cuando ese día no se le haya olvidado comer, claro. Nunca sabe qué día de la semana es y si no confunde la noche y el día es sólo porque la luz del sol le ayuda a ubicarse.  
Apunta cosas constantemente en sitios que luego no recuerda, jamás sabe dónde ha dejado el móvil, y su mesa de trabajo está tan desordenada que si algún día decidiera ponerse a ordenar en serio, probablemente pasarían días hasta que su mesa fuera remotamente parecida a una mesa.  
También es especialista en perder bolígrafos, posee un máster en libros prestados y nunca devueltos, se graduó en perder papeles importantes y nunca, nunca, nunca, sabe dónde diablos están las gafas.

-A mí no me mires.  
Peter lo dice _de esa forma_. Mirándole seriamente y con las manos levantadas en un claro gesto de pánico que parece indicar que le da absoluto pavor que Mohinder haya enloquecido.  
-¿Seguro que no has sido tú?  
Lo dice con el ceño fruncido y una clara mirada acusadora.  
Peter suspira con cansancio y niega con la cabeza.

_Mohinder lleva una media hora buscando las gafas.  
Al principio era divertido, Peter se limitaba a decirle cosas como "me parece haberlas visto en la cocina", "¿no las habrás dejado en el baño al ducharte?", "la última vez que te vi con ellas fue en tu estudio", y cosas así, pero cuando Mohinder le ha preguntado a Peter siete veces (y contando) si no las ha visto, Peter empieza a sentir tentaciones de decirle que las tiene metidas en el bolsillo de la camisa desde el principio.  
Pero le da un poco de miedo la reacción de Mohinder._

Suspira con dramatismo mientras se levanta del sofá, Mohinder arquea las cejas y Peter le besa con suavidad, apenas rozándole.  
-Ya las encontrarás.  
Mohinder farfulla algo sobre _necesitarlas_ y _trabajo_ y _teoría_ y algo más que no se alcanza a entender porque Peter le mete la lengua en la boca y le besa con los ojos cerrados hasta que Mohinder se deja caer un poco contra él y casi tienen la sensación de que si se soltaran se caerían.  
_Se sostienen uno en el otro._

Cuando Mohinder se desabrocha la camisa y nota el tacto de las gafas contra el antebrazo, su expresión es propia de un psicópata.  
Peter le sigue besando en el abdomen y le sonríe desde abajo con expresión pícara.  
En cualquier otra circunstancia, Peter huiría de Mohinder, jugarían a esconderse entre sillas de la cocina y esquivarían muebles del salón antes de caer enredados en el sofá, pero la lengua de Peter se mete en el ombligo de Mohinder y éste echa la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se acaba de quitar la camisa y la tira al suelo.  
Peter sólo espera que Mohinder se acuerde luego de que tiene las gafas dentro.

Mohinder jadea, y Peter deja de pensar.


	8. Hélice

Hacer paracaidismo.  
Ésa es un poco la idea de su relación con Peter.

La gente suele tener miedo de hacer paracaidismo porque cree que algo puede ir mal y la cuerda puede romperse o el paracaídas no abrirse o puede hacerse daño al aterrizar. Mohinder sabe que si él hiciera paracaidismo se chocaría contra la barra del helicóptero al tirarse, luego perdería la conciencia, cuando abriera los ojos otra vez le aterraría tanto la caída libre y la altura que no atinaría con la cuerda, cuando finalmente consiguiera tirar de ella ésta se rompería y él tendría una crisis de ansiedad, después el paracaídas se abriría y obviamente estaría roto, misteriosamente chocaría con la hélice de un helicóptero que antes no estaba allí, rompiéndose en el proceso todos los huesos de su cuerpo, finalmente, chocaría estrepitosamente contra el suelo, y seguramente, caería en un pantano infestado de caimanes que le devorarían al caer, caimanes que luego serían cazados y convertidos en unos bonitos zapatos a juego con un cinturón y un bolso y Mohinder acabaría siendo paseado por la Quinta Avenida.  
Claro que él no se percataría de absolutamente nada porque habría muerto de un ataque de corazón en el proceso.  
Peter en cambio, se tiraría alegremente del helicóptero incluso sin paracaídas.  
(Y lo peor es que no le pasaría absolutamente nada)

Ésa es un poco su relación con Peter, tirarse al vacío desde un precipicio y esperar morir estrellado contra las rocas mientras Peter se tira de cabeza y entre risas. Lo peor es la espera, porque la caída no llega y Mohinder está aterrorizado viendo el suelo cada vez más cerca. Es un poco como esa estadística que leyó una vez no recuerda donde que dice que un porcentaje altísimo de la gente que se suicida tirándose desde algún sitio acaba muriendo de un ataque al corazón a causa de la impresión.  
_Mohinder es ese suicida._

Pero mientras (mientras el suelo se acerca cada vez más rápido y todo es insostenible y está claro que la hostia va a ser épica) se limita a disfrutar del momento.  
(Con un poco de miedo y besos asustados, temerosos de ser el último, pero besos al fin y al cabo que luego, cuando esté cubierto y escondido y la piel sea áspera y Peter ya no susurre su nombre entre gemidos, podrá recordar)


	9. Eclipse

No piensa demasiado en ello, pero lo cierto es que le echa de menos. Supone que es un tanto patético, echar de menos algo que en realidad nunca llegó a ser tuyo del todo. Pero es Mohinder Suresh, está acostumbrado. Al patetismo, a no poseer nada por completo.

Aun así. Duele.

Y entonces llega un eclipse y las pústulas se van y la libertad le golpea como un mazazo. La suya. La de Peter. La de ambos.

De repente Peter ya no tiene que salvar el mundo porque nadie tiene poderes y quizás si fuera permanente todo podría ser como antes y tendrían una oportunidad.

Sólo el enfermero y el profesor, el chico de sonrisa tímida que luego resulta no serlo y el antisocial que él solía ser antes de todo eso. Sólo ellos. Sin apellidos, sin poderes ni mundos que salvar, sin laboratorios ni animadoras de por medio.

Quizás un taxi, eso sería divertido.

Sonríe de medio lado.

Pero el eclipse acaba.

Y las pústulas vuelven.

Y la ilusión se va.

Y todo vuelve a ser como era antes. (Y sin embargo duele un poco más)


	10. Espejo

Procura no mirarse en ellos.

Ahora ya no hay pústulas ni escamas, si se ve por accidente por el rabillo del ojo no siente la urgencia de apartar la cara.

Pero procura no mirarse.

Quizás porque le recuerda que hubo un tiempo en el que mirarse al espejo significaba todo lo que había sido y había perdido.

No se mira.

Peter lo nota. Peter siempre lo nota todo.

Le bastan unos pocos momentos con Mohinder para saber que hay algo en él que está profundamente mal. Y Mohinder ni siquiera está seguro de que haya usado sus poderes para saberlo. A veces Peter le saca de quicio.

****

Están en una de esas casetas que parecen tener la huella del diablo por todas partes. Las mesas están resquebrajadas y hay sillas por el suelo. Por las rendijas de las ventanas tapiadas se cuela la luz. Fuera hace calor. La puerta es apenas un agujero en la pared, han tenido que derribarla para entrar.

Hay cintas en el suelo, una grabadora, restos de lo que parecen medicamentos. Son las ruinas de lo que en su día fue un laboratorio de campaña. El laboratorio de su padre.

Y puede que no haya ningún espejo en él. Ninguna superficie brillante que le devuelva su reflejo y le haga verse tal cual es ahora. Con sus ojeras y su pelo más largo de lo habitual, enmarañado; con los ojos apagados. Casi vacío.

No hay cristal que le recuerde el monstruo en el que se convirtió y que aún a veces parece seguir en su interior.

Y sin embargo, no recuerda haberse visto a sí mismo con tanta claridad nunca antes.

_Digno hijo de su padre._

-Tú no eres él. Y no deberías sacar conclusiones precipitadas sin saber lo que realmente sucedió.

-Hay docenas de tumbas fuera. Ninguna de ellas es la de mi padre. No creo que haga falta saber nada más.

La voz le sale gastada, rota, cansada. Decepcionada.

-Y deja de leerme la mente, añade.

Realmente odia ese sitio.

-Tú no eres él- repite Peter con terquedad-. Y no te estaba leyendo la mente. No hace falta. No me hace falta.

-No aún- responde Mohinder-. Quizás porque no he tenido la oportunidad ni los medios. Pero dime, Peter, ¿en qué se diferencia lo que él hacía aquí de lo que yo hacía en su apartamento en Nueva York? Sólo en los millones detrás y la implicación del Gobierno y el ejército.

-Es una gran diferencia. Y hay otra. Los resultados. No ves tumbas desde tu ventana si te asomas a ella.

Mohinder no responde y mira fijamente las cintas y la grabadora. Observa los medicamentos caducados y se imagina a su padre en esa habitación. Quizás situado exactamente donde él está. Se ve tan reflejado que si pudiera, apartaría la mirada. Pero esta vez, el espejo no es real. Peter coloca la mano en su hombro y Mohinder está seguro de que está usando algún poder con él, porque se siente un poco mejor. Quizás siempre ha sido así.

-Vamos.

-¿No vas a coger nada?

-No. Vamos. Prefiero no saber.

Peter asiente y echa a andar hacia la puerta. Detrás, Mohinder echa otro vistazo a la habitación y sacude la cabeza.

Quizás si deje de mirarse en ese espejo, pueda cambiar su reflejo.


End file.
